


The Story of Shaun Geddemore

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Basically Gilmore's story through his eyes, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: How Shaun Geddemore became the Glorious Gilmore we know him as now.





	1. Shandal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off I suck at keeping up with multichapter fics, but I'm gonna try with this one. It's not gonna have a set schedule, but I will try to keep up with this. Basically this is Gilmore's story through his eyes, from his life in Shandal to him moving to Emon to the events in the show. Feel free to give me ideas on what to write, as Gilmore doesn't actually have as much screen time as I thought so I'll have to add things as we get to canon so I don't bombard you guys with stuff we've all seen on the show back to back.
> 
> I'm *thinking* about putting Jaremore in, I'm not too sure, but Vax'ilmore will 100% be in this story as well as possible previous romances of Gilly's. For now the rating is Teen and Up, but depending on ideas I have or you guys give me, it may go up. I only have a vague idea of things, and it probably will change lol.
> 
> Oh! And I of course don't own Gilmore. He belongs to Matt Mercer who graced us with his character.
> 
> If you have any ideas for me, feel free to put them in the comments or send me an ask or message on my [Tumblr](http://larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com/).

Shaun Geddemore never thought of himself as something to be proud of. His parents loved him, they used every bit of extra money they could spare to fund his magical learnings, something which they were very proud of him for. But even then, Shaun didn't think he was worth being proud of. All the times he was told “I am so proud of you”, he disregarded it. He wasn't worth those words yet. Not yet.

 

~

 

Shaun got up every morning wanting something different. He wanted a new world, a new life, a new place to see every day. He wanted to be worth his parent’s pride.

The young man sighed, closing his eyes again and brushing stray curls from his face. He was going to need to get up at some point, to go earn extra money. A shopkeeper had agreed for Shaun to work at his small shop a few times a week, from morning to dusk. His parents tried to convince him he didn’t need to work, but he refused. The family needed money. It wasn’t like he hated the job, anyway. He liked talking and was good at that almost as he was at his magic. With a groan, Shaun opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake up. Definitely not a fan a mornings.

With another groan, the teen hoisted himself out of bed, stumbling a little on his feet before making his way over to clothe himself for the day. He promised himself that someday he’d have finer clothes than the ones he owned now. Bright, silken robes in whatever color he wished. It was one of his siller dreams, but a dream all the same.

He was always up earlier than his parents, one of the many reasons they didn’t want him to work at that shop. He would say he didn’t mind, but that was a lie. He really, _really_ minded, but work shouldn’t be convenient. He made sure he was quiet as he could when he left out the door and into the streets.

 

~

 

Shaun mostly dealt with the arcane items in the shop. They were very few, and even fewer people came by to buy them, but Shaun didn’t mind. He spent most of his days sweeping and listening to the owner, Ameer, speak to customers. He was an older man, but he had clearly been at this a long while. He effortlessly used his charisma to urge buyers to buy and treated them like he was his own family, warmly and genuinely. Shaun definitely had much to learn from him.

“Shaun, dear boy, come here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ameer stood next to a man Shaun hadn’t seen before. He was tall, taller than himself or Ameer, with fair skin and dark hair. He clothes weren’t like anything anyone in the village wore.

A _traveller._ How exciting.

“This is Calcas, a dear friend of mine. Calcas, this is my employee, Shaun.”

“It’s good to meet you.”

Shaun smiled. “Good to meet you too.”

“Calcas is from Emon, across the Osmit. He comes in from time to time to give me some items they have there.” Ameer patted Calcas’s back. “You go back to work now, while we do business.”

With a nod, Shaun went back to work. _Emon_. That seemed _so far away._ He had never met anyone from Tal’dorei before, he just knew what was said in books. They said that Emon was almost as big as Ank’Harel, if not as big or bigger. It was so much different than Shandal, it was so busy and full of trade and bright wizards and diplomats and things of the sort.

A tiny spark of an idea flickered in his brain. It would take work, but that never stopped him before.

 

~

 

By the time Shaun was sent home, he had managed to corner Calcas for a moment to ask him about Emon for a moment. He wasn’t able to ask much before Ameer shooed him away for bothering a guest, just general things about trade and how it was like to live there.

When he headed home, there was an undeniable spring in his step.

“Hello?” He called into the home as he opened the door and stepped inside. He saw his mother sitting in a chair with a book in hand and smiled. “I know you took that from my room.”

With a chuckle, Opesa looked up from the book of arcane magic she had indeed taken from her son's room out of curiosity. “I wanted to see what you were learning, Shaun.” She placed down the book. “You look happier than usual, why is that?” They both wordlessly moved to the kitchen, where Opesa began to prepare dinner. Shaun sat close by, pulling up a chair so he could recount his day while his mother cooked.

“Ameer had a guest today to bring us some new items. He’s from Emon, Mama.”

“ _Emon_? I didn’t know Ameer had friends that far.”

“I asked him about living there, he mentioned powerful wizards and powerful adventurers stayed there from time to time.”

Opesa paused, knowing where the conversation was heading. “That’s very far away, Shaun.” She said, almost sad at the thought of her son being across the sea. “Your father and I would miss you.”

“I’d miss you, too, Mama. Both of you, but I want to make you proud.”

“You already have, you have come along so well in your studies. You don’t need to be so far from us.”

Shaun rose from his seat and walked over to her to embrace her tightly. Opesa ran her hand through her son’s hair, smiling sadly.

“I’m not ready to see my boy go.”  
“I’m not leaving now, I promise. I need to learn more first if I want to do this, about the arcane arts. I want to see the world, Mama. I want to be an adventurer.”

“You’ll make me proud, Shaun.”

“That’s all I want to do, Mama. I want to be a son you take pride in.”

“You’ll never stop being that son. Not to me, and not to your father.” She hugged him tighter. “I know you’ll do great things, that I have no doubt.”


	2. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun's first crush and first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter purely about Shaun liking boys, but I swear it adds to the plot lol.

It was never really a question if Shaun liked boys, he always knew without hesitation. His parents weren't against it, they gave him another undeserved “I’m proud of you”. He didn't see anything to be proud of, he was just honest. 

But, the thing about boys in his village, they all were fascinated by magic.

 

~

 

“How do you do it?”

The two young teens were sitting on the ground in Shaun’s room, both of his parents went to the market to buy some food.

“I just...think. Maybe that’s why you can’t do it.”

“Hey!” Sabri laughed and shoved Shaun playfully. “You shut up!” 

“Make me!” Shaun teased before being tackled to the ground. “Sabri! Gettoff!” Shaun shouted, laughing.

Gods, he was so close now. If he wanted to, he could just…

“Come on, Shaun, use your magic to get me off!”

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Push me off, come on.”   
“Oh, right. Erm…” He held out his hand, trying to remember the spell. “Brace yourself.” He warned.

With a flicker of purple energy, Sabri was suddenly suspended in the air.

“Woah!”   
“Stop trying to move around, I’m not perfect at this yet. All your moving is draining me.” 

Sabri obeyed as Shaun slowly got up, concentrating hard on keeping the other boy in the air for a few more moments before slowly lowering him down. Sabri was practically bouncing in excitement as soon as his feet touched the ground. “That was so cool! Shaun, can you- Shaun?”

Shaun nearly collapsed onto the ground, stumbling to keep himself up. Sabri quickly ran over to hold him up with an arm around his waist. “I just starting learning that...I don’t it was a very good idea to use it.” Shaun laughed weakly. Sabri smiled back at him. 

“I don’t think so either. Sit down for a second, I’ll see if I can find you something to eat so your parents don’t find you like this.”

“Wait, Sabri?”

“Yes?”

Shaun hesitated. “...Make sure you get something good.” Sabri smiled and went to get him some food, and Shaun groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

 

~

 

His first kiss ended up not being Sabri, but he didn’t mind in the slightest at the time, or at all.

It had been years since his crush on Sabri. He was older now, officially a young adult, his dream of being an adventurer in Emon fresh in his mind. He had convinced his parents that he was old enough now to travel on his own, and decided he wanted to go to Ank’Harel. It had been many years since he had last been, he was very young, so the young man was incredibly excited to fully experience this trip and not only that but experience it on his own. It was a long journey, but once Shaun made it to the gates, he smiled.

Shaun started heading towards a place he could stay, people had pointed him to a place called The Shade. His parents had forced him to take some of their money so he wasn’t purely living off of his own for a week, which he thought was sweet. 

When he entered, he couldn’t help but smile. This was  _ much _ different than home, and he had been eagerly awaiting change for a long time now. He’d never find a place like his in Shandal. He took a seat by himself and ordered a drink, taking in his surroundings as he sipped.

“Hey, you.”

Shaun turned to see a young man, a bit older than himself, with auburn hair standing beside him. Definitely a traveler, he had too much gear on him to be a local.

“You’re a local, right?”

“Erm, no.” Shaun cringed at his accented Common. He had been trying to work on that. “I’m not from Ank’Harel, I’m from a village further out from the border.”

“So you wouldn't know where to go to make money?”

“I’m assuming you don't mean the casino, so no.”

The man laughed. “I like you, what’s your name?”

“Shaun.”

“Good to meet you, Shaun. I’m Cordeyr, Cord to my friends.” He patted Shaun on the back. “Why don't you sit with me and my friends for a while?”

Shaun smiled. “Alright.”

Cord led Shaun to a booth where a few others sat drinking or smoking the hookah nearby. “This is our crew!” Cord said proudly. “Kirel is our Half-Orc, Sarissa is the Teifling, and the Halfling is Anos.” Each being mentioned waved to Shaun happily. “Come! Sit!” 

Shaun was pulled down into the booth, now sitting between Cord and the Teifling, Sarissa.

“Who is this, Cord? Surely you didn't bother the poor thing.” Sarissa said, a curious smile on her lips. Shaun couldn't help the stare, he had never met a Teifling before.

“Sari, this is Shaun. He’s not from here, like us.”

“Where are you from, Shaun?”

Shaun stared at Sarissa for a few moments longer before realizing she asked a question. “Oh, uh, Shandal. It’s a few miles away from here. I just turned eighteen, I wanted to give myself a birthday present.”

Cord smiled. “Eighteen? You’re only a few years younger than me.” He commented.

“But...what about your parents?”

“Dead.” He shrugged. “Decided that I’d like adventuring better than sitting there waiting for a new family. I met Sari and Kirel in the first town I went to, and Anos joined us a few months back when we came through Emon.”

“Emon?” Shaun perked up, instantly captivated in Cord’s words.

“You like Emon?” Anos looked over at Shaun, passing the hookah he was lazily smoking to Kirel. “You ever been?”

Shaun shook his head, suddenly realizing how much he liked all attention of the group on him. He’s always liked talking, especially to groups.

“No, I’ve never left Marquet. I want to go, though. I want to be an adventurer like all of you and live in Emon, maybe have a shop when I get older. Emon seems….so different from what I’m used to. I want to go as soon as I’ve mastered the arcane arts.”

“You’re an arcane caster?” Cord leaned in towards Shaun.

“I’m trying to be.”

“You know, you could always come back with us. There are plenty of people in Emon who could teach you more about magic.”

“No, I don’t want to leave my parents like that. And I don’t have enough money.”

Cord paused. “...Do you want to stay with us while we’re here? How long are you staying? We’ve gotten our rooms already, but I’m sure we can get another for you.”

“A week, and I’d love to.”

 

~

  
  


On Shaun’s final day in Ank’Harel, Cord’s party decided to celebrate. They were staying a few days longer than the young man, but Cord promised to send Shaun letters after he left.

They all spent the day at the casino, with some having more luck than others. Cord and Shaun, having lost several gambling games, ended up sitting together at the bar and drinking until the rest of the group got the idea and decided to head back to their rooms to drink together. They all gathered in Shaun’s room laughing and drinking from large bottles of alcohol or other they bought downstairs. Sarissa and Kirel sat together, separate from the group, while Cord and Shaun sat on the bed and Anos leaned at the foot.

“Yeah, it was  _ fucking huge _ ! Bigger than any building here, and bluer than the sea! Remember, Anos?”

“Yeah, I remember us running like hell!” The halfling laughed.

“You really saw a blue dragon?” Shaun asked in disbelief. “An  _ actual  _ blue dragon?”

“Really! That was...it was where Cord met that pretty serving girl, right?” He reached up and nudged Cord’s foot. “The one you told that you battled it single handed?”

“You didn’t!” Shaun laughed.

“Well, I  _ tried _ .” Cord grinned. “But no serving girl can ever be as pretty as you.”

Shaun, surprisingly, wasn’t shocked. Maybe it was because he was drunk, maybe it was because he had been hoping Cord would say something like that to him since they met.

“I hope so, I work very hard on being pretty.” Shaun replied, matching Cord’s grin.

“Well, it works.”

Shaun didn’t expect his first kiss to be with an adventurer from another land. If you had asked him, he would have said he expected it to be from Sabri, even though it was clear to him now that Sabri loved his girlfriend more than he would ever love him. But he didn’t want to think about Sabri now. He wanted to think about Cord. About how Cord’s lips were soft and warm, his arm around his waist comforting. It was pleasant, easy. Shaun hoped someday he would have more kisses like this from him. It was the first thought on his mind when he got his first letter from Cord, and the thought that made him want to work harder so he could be ready for Emon and receive more of those gentle kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our baby Shaun is in looooooooove!  
> If anyone's interested, this is Cord's group's classes  
> Cordeyr - half elven rogue  
> Kirel - half orc fighter  
> Sarissa - teifling monk  
> Anos - halfling ranger
> 
> Come talk to me if you have any ideas (or just wanna scream about Gilmore) on my [Tumblr](http://larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
